Finding A Way
by KeepSaying
Summary: When Sarah and Sawyer are on vacation for the day of the wedding, Kurt and Jane need to find another way to include them into their special day. Fluffy One-Shot.


**A/N:** I'm finally back to writing and here's some fluff because I refuse to believe that they simply forgot to invite Sarah and Sawyer to their wedding. Enjoy and tell me what you think!

 **i.**

The first time Sarah visited them in New York as a couple, they had just moved in together a week ago and everything was a mess but most of all she could feel the two lovebird's excitement at the new beginning seeping through all the hectic they went through.

Jane and Weller hadn't put much thought into their move because Jane didn't have much in her safe house that she had to take with her and Weller already had a ready-furnished apartment that was just waiting for her so they could finally call it their home.

Still, they decided they wanted to buy a new bed together and while they were at it they exchanged some of the pillows on the couch in the living room, updated the pictures in the apartment – Jane had so much fun choosing pictures and even contributing a few of her own drawings after he begged her to – and there were always a few smaller things that needed fixing and suddenly, without ever really changing fundamental things, they made all these adjustments that made the apartment theirs.

When Sarah opened the door, with a very enthusiastic Sawyer next to her who, as soon as Kurt had turned the key in the lock, bolted inside, pulling his new best friend, who he had already started calling 'Aunt Jane', with him looking for the newest x-box that she had told them about, she was surprised how homely it looked.

While Sawyer and Jane started talking about the x-box games Jane possessed – she told him about them and he, in turn, told her what other games she needed – Sarah looked around, taking the tour that Kurt offered her, even though they both knew she knew her way around. It was different now, though, and she was glad to have a quiet moment with her brother.

"She has you whipped" she giggled when she turned the corner and found one of her favorite pictures from their childhood staring back at her. A four years old Kurt stood next to her highchair, feeding her chocolate ice cream that had gone everywhere but her mouth because she had been jumping up and down and squealing with delight. She didn't remember this moment but she had always been fond of the picture that showed a carefree part of their childhood before it had been overshadowed by everything that happened after Taylor's disappearance.

He had always hated the picture. Or, at least, had pretended he did and wouldn't even let her take a picture of it so she could have it on her phone. It had been a big taboo. But now she found him grinning at the picture that was hanging next to a charcoal drawing of Reade, Patterson and Tasha. Her gaze lingered on her ex-boyfriend for a moment before it returned to her brother.

"I can't remember you ever living together with anyone, except your little sister and nephew" she teased him, poking him in the ribs lightly as they walked down the hall to the guest room "And you finally fixed the lamp!" she exclaimed when she found a brand new one lighting up the room. Yet another thing he had never had the time for before Jane. "At the speed this is moving I'm surprised you haven't picked out the ring already."

Sarah was still taking everything in and putting down her bag on the wooden box next to the wall when she realized he hadn't replied to that and she turned around with a start, finding him mustering the bed post in deep concentration.

No…

Before she could investigate any further she felt her son crash into her side, jumping up beside her "Jane has this new game! It's rated PG 16 but she said it's not so bad. Can I play it with her, mom? Pleaaaase?"

Kurt grinned at his nephew and back at his mother "Well, if your mother allows it, I wanna join in, too." With an exasperated eye roll Sarah nodded and let her son drag his uncle back to the living room, who called out to her that they would play UNO Attack after dinner so she wouldn't feel too left out.

Shaking her head the blonde started pulling out her clothes to put them in the wardrobe. If the first hour was any indication, she was sure this was going to be a very fun, very loud family week and already she loved every single bit of it.

But she desperately needed to talk to her brother again.

It turned out that that was easier said than done.

Most of their week they spent exploring New York as tourists. During the day she would take Sawyer to meet his old friends or meet some of her own friends that she hadn't seen since the move and as soon as Jane and Kurt were done with work there was always something they wanted to do.

Sometimes they'd split up into pairs, boys and girls mostly, where Kurt and Sawyer would spend the day chasing Pokémon with Sawyer's favorite app and Sarah and Jane went on a shopping spree. They took Tasha and Patterson with them and the four of them could barely walk anymore when they were finished but still managed to go out for a girl's night, leaving the boys to watch football at home.

Their first vacation, Italy, was only a week away and Jane couldn't save herself from all the recommendations she got from the women (who themselves had never been to Venice either but, or so it seemed, had read every single tour guide there was on the city).

"I'm just really excited for a break and to see something completely new" Jane told her one evening "To speak the language and eat the food and spend all day with Kurt. But I don't think anything could be better than this. I already have everything. We're really happy."

And Sarah could see that, which was why she was on pins and needles to talk to Kurt again because the more she saw them together, the more she thought that maybe even her big brother had realized that this was the right woman, the right time and his very own happy ending. And if not she would have to make sure that she told him just that.

It was their last evening in New York, the bags were already packed and they had eaten way too much lasagna, just savoring the time they could spend with each other. Jane and Sawyer excused themselves after a while to fight a final battle and Kurt began to clean up the table and load the dishes into the dishwasher.

"So" Sarah quipped quietly, handing him the last plate from the table "What about that ring? Did you already start looking?"

With a small grin her brother took the plate from her, put it into its designated spot and started the dishwasher as if he had all the time in the world and she wasn't bursting with curiosity. When he started to make a move to step around her she put a hand on her hip and poked a finger in his chest with the other. "No more of this. I need to know this so…"

"So you can freak out and tell me you told me so?" he grinned at her.

"No" she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest "So I can make sure you pick out a good one, so she says yes."

"Ouch" he put a hand over his heart in mock hurt "You think the ring will be crucial to the answer? And here I thought she loves me for my charm."

"Well, big brother" she sighed dramatically "I hate to be the one to break it to you but you are not the best with words and sometimes a ring can shift the focus a little. I just don't think you'll find someone like Jane again."

"You're right" he smiled softly, looking over to Sawyer and Jane in front of the TV "I won't find someone like her again." Then he looked back at his sister and winked at her "If you can keep a secret, I'll show you something."

That was when he showed her the ring he had already picked out and it cost her all her self- control to not scream in excitement. Instead she wrapped her brother in the biggest hug he had ever gotten and tried to stifle the tears that were already running down her cheeks.

"It's wonderful" she whispered, her voice rough with emotion "She's going to love it. When do you plan to propose?"

"Well" he shut the small box carefully and put it back into its secret hiding spot before he stood up and self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck "I was thinking of asking her in Venice. Maybe when it's dark and we get a cloudless night… Or is that too cliché?"

Sarah shook her head when she couldn't respond because instead of words a sob wanted to escape her lips "It's perfect" she whispered finally "I'm so happy for the two of you."

 **ii.**

Jane looked down at him, sitting on one knee in front of her, holding the box with the ring in his hand and staring up at her expectantly. She felt the tears run down her cheeks and had to clasp her hands in front of her mouth to not straight out start sobbing. Instead she dropped down next to him, taking his face into both her hands and kissed the tears away that were grazing his cheeks as well.

"Yes" she whispered over and over again "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. A hundred times yes, I want to marry you, Kurt Weller" she cried before she finally kissed his lips and felt him pull her closer to his chest with his free hand, standing up and lifting her off the ground so her feet were dangling in the air.

When he put her down she didn't make a move to leave his arms that were locked tightly around her waist and Kurt chuckled, holding on to her and the ring in his hand behind her back at the same time. He would stand here with her in his arms forever if that was what she wanted. The feeling of her body perfectly fitting into his like a piece of a puzzle he had always been missing gave him everything he needed in this moment.

It was another five minutes until he could feel her pull back slightly, looking up at him with her big green eyes sheepishly "Can I look at the ring again?" she wanted to know quietly and he could only nod and bring it up in front of her, tugging her to his side with his free hand.

He watched her as she carefully reached out to run her fingers over the sparkling gems that adorned the slender silver ring and couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of it.

"You like it?" he wanted to know softly.

"Like?" she repeated "I love it, Kurt. It's so beautiful."

If it was possible his grin grew even wider and he felt as if his heart would burst any second now because there was no way that all his love for her fit into this tiny fist-sized thing in his chest.

"Do you want me to put it on your finger?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her temple and breathing in her scent when she leaned into him. He was surprised when she didn't answer immediately but instead bit her lip and her gaze traveled from him to the ring and back again. "What is it?" he frowned down at her, suddenly he felt his heart beat accelerating. Maybe she didn't like it that much after all?

Jane opened her mouth, searching for the right words to tell him about what was going inside her head right now when she barely knew it herself.

"If you put it on right now, then it's my engagement ring, right?" she began and paused until she saw him nod his head slowly, still question marks in his eyes "And then at the wedding I will get an additional wedding band, traditionally, right?" Again he nodded and then it all burst out "I want this ring to be the only one I'm wearing. I want to remember this day and place and moment whenever I look down at my ring. I don't need two rings. I only want this one… It's so… so perfect" she whispered and looked up at him through her eyelashes "Is that.. Would that be okay for you?"

"Jane" he said gently, caressing her cheek gently "I want whatever makes you happy and I'm" he took a deep breath "I'm over the moon that you want to wear this ring as your wedding band. The only problem that I'm seeing" he added seriously and felt her tense in his arms until she saw the boyish sparkle in his eyes "Is that I won't get to brag about my fiancée to everyone when she's not wearing a ring."

She let out the breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding and slapped him slightly "You're such a man" she grinned up at him, pecking his lips "But if we were to get married as soon as possible you wouldn't have to brag about your fiancée, you could start bragging about your wife right away."

 _Wife. Kurt Weller's wife_. Jane felt giddy at the mere thought of it and glanced back down at the ring. As far as she was concerned they could get married tonight so she could put that ring on and call him her husband because, even though she hadn't thought about it before, now it seemed like the most natural thing on earth.

Kurt leaned down and after a moment of searching her eyes he claimed her lips with his. "I like the way you're thinking" he mumbled against her lips between kisses "How soon is soon?"

Looping her arms around his neck and nuzzling his nose she laughed lightly "What about next week?"

"Well" he shook his head at her enthusiasm "As much as I wish that was possible… I think we need to take a little more time to prepare. We still need to apply for a marriage license, tell our friends, find you a wedding dress and get someone to officiate us."

"Who knew you needed so many things to get married?" she sighed, resting her head over his heart.

"All _I_ need is you."

 **iii.**

"I cannot believe you, Kurt Weller!"

Kurt held the phone away from his ear and covered his ear with his free hand, grimacing at his sister's high pitched voice that came through the speaker.

"Last week you call me to tell me you were getting married and I'm happy for you, I really am" she hollered "But I told you ages ago that I'm going on a vacation with Sawyer in September and you didn't even ask me when we were gonna go and now I'm going to miss your wedding?!" Her voice that had begun to quieten down during her tirade had started growing louder again towards the end of it.

It was all he could do to nod and cover the speaker with his hand to tell Jane, who was standing next to him with wide eyes: "I think Sarah might not make it to our wedding. And she's not happy about that."

"No kidding?" Jane grinned and shook her head, reaching for the phone where Sarah was still fuming about how he stole her the chance to see his happy ending and was close to tears when she asked if he even wanted her there.

Thankful to be released he handed his fiancée his phone and pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder as she took it and started calming his sister down.

"Hey Sarah, it's Jane" she said quietly into the phone "I'm really sorry you can't make it but we wanted to get married as soon as possible and" she nodded into the phone and Kurt could only hear part of his sister's response who had grown quieter again.

"Yes, exactly" Jane grinned "Why wait on something when you could have it all right now?" Again she listened and shot Kurt a confident smile when he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"It took us so long to find a location and we didn't even find someone to officiate us but Patterson took care of that."

"Well, she simply took a curse and is now eligible to marry us herself" she laughed "Exactly."

"And Sarah? I really am sorry, but I promise we will make it up to you after you guys get back from your vacation. We'll find a way so you'll feel as if you had been there."

Jane smiled brightly "Love you, too. Have fun in Florida!"

"I honestly have no idea how you always manage to calm her down" Kurt grumbled when she handed him his phone back "She won't even let me explain once she's talked herself into rage."

Jane laughed at him "Well, you should be glad that at least one of us can talk to your sister. And by the way, I might have an idea how we can make it up to her."

 **iv.**

On one the last days of summer they made the flight out to Portland to visit Sarah and Sawyer and for this visit they had something special planned.

It had taken them only a few hours after the call to Sarah to map out how they could find a way to make their family have the feeling of an actual wedding, as if they hadn't missed a thing. Kurt had suggested they bring the photos and videos from their actual wedding and they would walk Sarah and Sawyer through the whole thing but Jane had had something else in mind.

Which was why they were now in the car with Sarah and Sawyer, on their way to Cannon Beach, which was only about an hour from where they lived in Portland, to get married a second time.

Jane had always loved the sea and when they got out now and saw the ripples in an otherwise calm Pacific Ocean she knew they had made the right choice by coming here.

She was already in her wedding dress, her short hair open this time and she had a thin jacket with her in case it got colder or the wind stronger. She let her eyes travel over the beach and saw some people taking strolls, walking their dog or just relaxing in the sand. The biggest landmark, the Haystack Rock, sat enthroned over it all, a bastion of calm on a usually busy beach.

Straightening her dress once more she looked over to where her husband stepped out of the car in a white linen shirt and light brown pants, looking every bit as relaxed as she felt. She grinned up at him when he reached her "Ready to take that ring of yours off?"

"Only because I know you'll put it back on in no time" he smiled softly, pecking her lips before he put an arm around her waist and lead her down to the beach, each carrying their shoes and with Sarah and Sawyer trailing behind them.

When Jane took off her ring she immediately felt the loss where the cool metal used to be and one look at Kurt told her that he felt the same way but still handed her his ring gently and in turn taking hers, holding on to it tightly.

"Are you ready Uncle Kurt?" Sawyer called out to them from further down the beach where he had found a bench his mother could sit on during the ceremony "You have to stand here with me and Aunt Jane will come to us once I start the music" he directed.

Laughing lightly Jane pushed her husband to go join his nephew while she herself waited for her clue to walk down 'the aisle'.

Sawyer was wearing a dress shirt with the top button open and was clasping a notebook in both his hand where he had started writing down what he wanted to say. He hadn't let either of them read what he had written and not even Sarah knew for sure what her son had planned but he had been so excited to be the one to 'officiate' them that they had simply let him do what he felt was right.

"Oh, wait. I forgot something!" Sarah called out just as Sawyer had opened his mouth and he glared at his mother who didn't even see his stare because she was walking over towards Jane, handing her a dark red rose she had bought this morning "Can't let you walk down the aisle without some flower in your hand, can we?" she grinned and Jane could already see the tears glistening in her eyes as she took it from her.

"Can we start now?" Sawyer wanted to know with an eye roll direct at his mother once she had resumed her place on the bench and when she nodded, her camera in one hand and already the first handkerchief in the other, he began talking.

With all the authority he could muster up, Sawyer started his speech that sounded a lot like a wedding speech he might have heard somewhere on TV but Jane barely registered what he was saying. Like on their actual wedding day, all she could see was the man standing at the end of her walk and his eyes, full of adoration and love, almost made her miss her clue to start walking towards him.

She giggled when he pulled her to his side as soon as she reached him and pressed a kiss to her cheek "I thought this is supposed to happen after I say yes" she whispered and then turned back towards Sawyer who then gave them time to say their vows and exchange rings.

"Jane" she heard Kurt start and already she felt her tears threating to spill over "From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were different and as much as I tried to deny it, I already knew back then that you would be the first and only woman I could ever marry" he said softly, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand lightly "I can't even express how grateful I am that you made it your quest to break down all the walls I used to put up to protect my heart because without you… I would never have known what love feels like."

She swallowed down the lump in her throat that wouldn't let her speak before turning his hand over and taking it in both of hers "Kurt" she managed to say finally "Breaking down your walls was the best thing I've ever done and meeting you the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have always been my rock and my savior even when I refused to admit that I needed saving, you never gave up on me."

With his free hand Kurt brushed away her tears and then they both nodded to Sawyer, telling him they were done and he continued.

"Aunt Jane, do you want to take Uncle Kurt to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"Yes, I do" she answered sincerely.

"Uncle Kurt, do you want to take Aunt Jane to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"You bet I do" he replied grinning like a school boy.

"Then you may exchange the rings."

Once more Jane let Kurt take her hand and put her wedding band back into place where it belonged before she did the same with his.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Now this is what I came here for" Kurt grinned down at her and, gently framing her face with both his hands, leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

They were only interrupted by Sarah's clapping and the confetti that Sawyer had pulled out of his pockets and was currently showering them with. Jane smiled widely when they turned around together to find Sarah jumping up from her bench, running over to them and covering them in kisses and hugs.

 **v.**

That same evening they all lounged around their living room and while Kurt was connecting the TV to his laptop, Jane was already seated on the couch in sweats and one of his t-shirts and with Sawyer cuddled into her side. Sarah was in the kitchen getting some snacks and once they were all ready, Kurt pulled Jane into his arms and pressed play to start the slide show.

They spent all evening looking at pictures both from their first wedding and from their repetition this day. Every once in a while Sarah stopped to ask questions or they stopped the show themselves to tell her a particularly funny story about one of the guests and they saw her shedding a few more tears.

As she was sitting there, surrounded by her husband on one side, his nephew on the other while she was snacking on peanut puffs and laughing about her two weddings, Jane knew that they made the right thing in coming here because the wedding – as perfect as it had been – had been missing these two people and she had missed them.

When her Kurt pressed a kiss to her hair after the last picture – of them kissing on the beach – left the screen dark, she had never felt so loved.


End file.
